Extreme Stalkers!
by Trinisette
Summary: AU (like really AU, doesn't even have to do with the mafia). Tsuna gathers Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei, and Lambo, and forms a band with them. Bad summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

This is a collab between me and HanakoAnimeaddict~

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei. I would make TYLTsuna show his face if it was mine.

Chapter 1 - The serial rapist and killer. Rated T

It was a dark and stormy night. He kept running because that's obviously the smart thing to do (not scream for help or anything...).

(A.N. This is the real chapter 1) Chapter 1 - The Gathering. Rated M.

"NO!" Said Tsuna.

"YES!" Said everyone else, and proceeded to group around Tsuna.

Tsuna had to admit that he didn't understand how it came to this.

(A.N. Okay, **this **is the real chapter 1) Chapter 1 - The Gathering - Part 1. Rated T.

"Today, a transfer student will be joining us. Please come in now." The homeroom teacher, Nezu-sensei, said as he awaited for said student to follow his command.

Everyone stared at the door in anticipation-what would this student be like? Would it be a he or a she? People started to talk amongst themselves, sharing their ideas of what the transfer student would be like. The class soon quieted when the door opened to reveal their new classmate.

A male student, with silver hair and green eyes, wearing many accessories, most of which went against dress code, soon entered through the open door, becoming a victim of the other (normal) students stares.

"Eek~" Gasped a girl who fell in love with him at first sight.

"Wow, he's smexy." Said another girl who was eyeing him.

"Don't you mean hot?" Corrected a girl who obviously thought he was eyecandy.

"Like I need more bastards here," a guy said to his friend sitting to the left. His friend laughed in response, finding the statement to be true.

"Let's make a fanclub~!" Squealed a few girls simultaneously, and all the other girls in the classroom rigorously shook their heads. "Then, that's that~!"

The guys who heard this rolled their eyes (at different times.) "Another fanclub," one complained to the others.

"Quiet down. He's going to introduce himself now."

"Che. The name's Gokudera Hayato." He didn't even bother with the girls that were fighting to grab his attention, and instead made his way towards his target, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The baby had said that he would be going after (read: stalking) the boy for some reason, and he would do just that, even if he was confused as to the reason why he should do that (although he figured that Tsunayoshi must be someone special). He kicked the leg of Tsuna's desk, and demanded, "I need to talk to you afterschool."

Tsuna just stared at him with wide, innocent eyes that had fear in them. It had struck a cord within Gokudera's heart, but he managed to cover that up with a smirk. "Don't bother running away because I will find you."

Subsequently, Gokudera walked over to the boy sitting behind Tsuna, leaned into his face, and menacingly ordered, "Get outta this seat, and move into a new one." The boy was terrified out of his mind, and scrambled to move to a new spot. Gokudera plopped down onto the chair, unaware of the attention he was receiving, and put his feet on the desk.

"Put your feet down this instance!" Nezu-sensei yelled when he saw what the transfer student did.

Gokudera said, "Mind your own business," with such venom in his voice that the teacher could only splutter before sighing in defeat and starting the lesson.

It had been an awkward period for Tsuna, who was sitting in front of the most terrifying person he'd ever met. Had it not been for the fact that he had been called out by said person, he would have skipped in hopes of avoiding the boy for a long while.

Finally, finally school ended, and just as Tsuna was prepared to leave, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the transfer student, and meekly asked, "Yes?"

Gokudera merely said, "Come with me," before leaving to go to the rooftop of the building. Tsuna followed him, hoping that he wasn't in trouble.

The pair soon arrived at the rooftop, and Gokudera immediately went to the point. "Who are you?"

Tsuna stared at him before fully taking in the meaning of his words. "Hiiiiii? I-I'm just dame-Tsuna, as everyone else calls me..."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes, and spat out, "Don't try to deny it. I know that you're hiding something."

"I-I'm seriously not hiding anything!" Tsuna waved his hands in front of his face in denial.

"Yes. You. Are. Now, tell me!" Gokudera was slowly starting to become furious. "If you don't tell me, I will make you." He took a threatening step towards his target. Tsuna paled at this, and bolted out the door that lead to the roof, thus escaping the transfer student.

Damn that Tsunayoshi! Gokudera thought as he walked to Namimori's music room. Why can't he just tell me his freaking secret!? Arriving to find nobody in the room, Gokudera glanced around to see if there was a piano. Once he spotted one, he stomped over, and sat down on the chair. Whatever, I'll make him tell me tomorrow. Right now I just need to release some stress. Gokudera raised his hands, and brought them down very quickly. What you might have expected to hear from such a sudden movement did not occur. Instead, a beautiful sound bordering on insanity could be heard. It sounded like a rising storm, soft at first, then crescendoing impossibly loud. After the apparent climax was over, the song became softer...and softer...and when it finally ended, it was like a breath of fresh air...

The only audible sounds were the heavy breaths of air from Gokudera after having released his stress. His breath start becoming regular again, and a sudden clapping sound could be heard. Shocked, he turned around quickly in hopes of seeing who had entered.

"That was awesome! Absolutely brilliant! I loved your performance!" Tsuna gushed as he appeared by Gokudera's side. "Hey, let's make a band together! And can I call you Goku-chan?"

It was overloading his brain, and Gokudera could only stare in shock as the boy on the side of him started to gush and spew nonsense about a band. It had been at least a minute since the song had ended, yet the brunette still spoke a mile a minute, and it was starting to annoy him.

"Okay, okay! I'll join your band!" Gokudera agreed, only so that he could stop Tsuna from talking.

Tsuna paused in the middle of his sentence, and brightened up. "Yay! Can I call you-"

He was cut off by Gokudera, who said, " Yes, okay! Call me whatever you want!"

"Goku-chan then~!" Tsuna hugged 'Goku-chan', who wasn't used to people expressing positive emotions at him. Gokudera could only stay still as the boy hugged him. "I'll work on finding other people to join our band!" Tsuna waved before leaving the room.

That had been the start of this little thing that could be called an adventure. Gokudera (dubbed Goku-chan by the boy that had started this) wouldn't have wished for it to be any different, yet he wished that he wasn't surrounded by all these people.

Glaring at them all, the ones that Tsuna had recruited for this band that he so desperately wished to start, he made sure that the others knew that Tsuna was his and his alone. Gokudera wouldn't have it any other way, and he made sure the others knew to stay away. He knew, deep inside his heart however, that Tsuna was everyone's, and everyone loved him. Well, it was obvious that everyone loved him since there was at least one brawl a day for said brunette, which didn't end nicely for any of them.

(A.N. This is an AU scene made by my partner in crime)

"That was awesome! Absolutely brilliant! I loved your performance!" Tsuna gushed as he appeared by Gokudera's side. "Hey, let's make a band together! And can I call you Goku-chan?"

"Of course, as long as I'm the only one allowed to touch you like this," Gokudera whispered huskily as he pulled the brunette close to him, grinning at the blush on the other's face. Before Tsuna could protest, he pulled him into a kiss and almost immediately felt him relax.

Feeling Tsuna pushing against his chest, Gokudera released the other, and watched him scramble away. At the least, he knew that this passionate moment was one of many.

(A.N. This is what happens when at least one of us high...)

"That was awesome! Absolutely brilliant! I loved your performance!" Tsuna gushed as he appeared by Gokudera's side. "Hey, let's make a band together! And can I call you Goku-chan?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"YES! LET'S GET MARRIED!"

"OKAY!"

"CAN WE HAVE CHILDREN?!"

"OF COURSE! YOU'D MAKE A GOOD MOTHER!"

"YOU'LL BE THE UKE!"

"AND I'LL BE THE SEME!"

"Wait... Who's speaking?!"

"Does it matter?"

"Not at all~!"

(On a side note, using scientific shit and all that good stuff, it is possible to make a male pregnant using genetic manipulation. It's happened before. Trust me.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: KHR is made by the great Amano Akira-sama.

Chapter 2 - The Gathering: Part 2

'Twas a normal day, and Tsuna was just sitting in class, sleeping. He was dreaming about what had happened earlier today which was odd for him.

_"Hey, Tsuna! I can call you that right?" Goku-chan had said to Tsuna during break._

_Everyone was shocked that the 'smexy' Gokudera was talking to Dame-Tsuna, and couldn't help but gawk at them._

_Tsuna wasn't expecting to be called by Goku-chan of all people, since yesterday afternoon he had seemed very annoyed at Tsuna's enthusiasm about creating a band with him in it. He was also unnerved at the amount of attention he was receiving. "Y-Yeah, of course, it's only fair right?"_

_"Sure, 'nyways, I was wondering if you've found enough people for the band yet."_

_"Band? What band?" Everyone in the room asked simultaneously. This had sparked their attention._

_"I-It's nothing!" Tsuna cut in before Goku-chan could say anything else. He gave a nervous chuckle, "I mean, I can't play any instruments."_

_"Yeah, 'cause you're just Dame-Tsuna!" Said a boy, and all the students laughed. They dispersed, without seeing the look on Tsuna's face._

_"What the fuck's wrong with you!?" Goku-chan spat out. "Stand up for yourself!"_

_"It's okay...I was expecting that. Don't worry, I'm fine." Tsuna reassured Goku-chan. He said in a lower tone, "I don't want anyone besides us to know about the band, okay? This is merely for our entertainment purposes only."_

_Goku-chan was confused. What is wrong with this kid? He really couldn't understand this kid. One moment he's shy, the next moment he's dejected! Then there was that special side to him...that was...interesting. It slipped out yesterday when I agreed to join his band, and just now, when he told me not to tell anyone..."Fine. Hurry up and find the other members already."_

The bell rang, signaling school was over, and Tsuna was awoken. He started to pack his things to go home, and just as he went out of his seat, he was handed a broom by a classmate of his.

"Dame-Tsuna! I'm busy, so do the cleaning duty for me!" The guy shouted at him, and his friend muttered,

"Busy going to the go-home club!" Which promptly brought the two of them to laugh obnoxiously together.

As people filed out of the classroom, Tsuna was left alone to sweep it as it seemed that the other person had ditched.

It hadn't been long until someone else had appeared behind him, asking if he'd like help with cleaning the class that had been abandoned by his classmates.

"Hiiieeee, oh, yea-sure, thanks." Tsuna stammered, not being used to having help since most, if not all, people ridiculed him. He turned around to see Yamamoto Takeshi standing behind him with a broom in hand. Tsuna could only stare as he wondered what such a popular person wanted with him-Dame-Tsuna.

Yamamoto smiled his signature smile that was known to cause fainting spells on girls. "Am I that good-looking?"

Tsuna realised that his mouth was open, and he quickly closed it, then tried to apologize while turning bright red, "Er-um-sorry-"

"-It's fine." Yamamoto cut in. "Actually...I was going to ask you for your opinion."

My opinion? What could the famous and care-free Yamamoto Takeshi want from me? Tsuna thought. "I-I'm not sure that my opinion would be the best..."

Yamamoto promptly ignored that, and continued on. "How do you get better at something that you're getting worse at?"

"Excuse me?" Tsuna didn't understand that at all. "Well, if you're failing something, then maybe you should put more effort into it. I mean...if that's what you're asking."

Yamamoto smiled brightly, taking the words that Tsuna had said to heart. "Thank you so much," he said as he attempted to clean the room with Tsuna.

They were half finished when Goku-chan burst into the room. "Tsuna! Where were you!? I was looking all over, you know?"

Smiling slightly, but looking a bit embarrassed, Tsuna replied, "Oh, Goku-chan(~), I was just cleaning the classroom."

Yamamoto caught the slight blush on Gokudera's face, but thought nothing of it; he was just reacting to someone who was practically a stranger calling him by an adorable nickname. It was quite cute that the brunette had come up with something like that.

"Have you found at least one person yet!?" Goku-chan whined, totally ignoring Yamamoto and his bright smile.

"One person? One person for what?" Yamamoto cut in, before Tsuna could say anything.

Tsuna mumbled, "It's nothing...just a band we decided to create." His voice lowered in volume as he said that, and he had a faint hint of red on his face.

"Sugoi! Hey, can I join? I mean, you're looking for more people, right?" Yamamoto enthusiastically asked.

Tsuna smiled back easily, and replied, "Of course(~). What instrument can you play?" If Yamamoto had the ability to play anything other than a piano or sing, then Tsuna would undoubtedly be able to get a new member.

Yamamoto cheerfully said, "Nothing~."

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the skylarks chirping outside. "Are. You. Kidding me?!" Goku-chan thundered. "YOU WANT TO JOIN OUR BAND, WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY AN INSTRUMENT?!"

"Maa, maa. No need to worry. Otou-san can teach me how to play the bass! I'll get lessons from him for a week, and then I'll come find you guys again!" Yamamoto waved as he exited the room.

"Hey, wai-" Goku-chan spluttered before he realized that Yamamoto had handed him the broom. "CURSE YOU, YOU BASEBALL IDIOT!"

The pair spent the rest of the hour cleaning up the classroom, well mostly Tsuna cleaning and Goku-chan grumbling about how stupid Yamamoto was.


End file.
